


Haunted House

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Costume parties, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Rachel’s parties are a little too specific
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s theme is Costumes Parties so I’m trying to make each prompt about a different Halloween party the boys attended.

Rachel Berry had developed a habit of hosting costume parties. These weren’t normal costumes parties either they were weirdly specific ones. Last year, she hosted a “Come Dressed as Your Favorite Background Character in a Best Direction Film.” This year, she was having a “Things You’d Find at a Haunted House” costume party. 

Kurt was sure his boyfriend would be struggling as much as he was over his costume but Blaine actually decided on one already. They were sitting in the Anderson’s living room discussing it. 

“Don’t judge but I’ve gotten into puppet making recently so I want to go as a headless horseman.”

“You make puppets?” Kurt asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s really fun and I think I’ve gotten quite good at it.” 

“Can I see?” 

Blaine nodded his head eagerly and pulled Kurt off the sofa up to his bedroom. 

Digging through his closet, Blaine said, “I haven’t started on my head yet because I can’t decide if it should look like me or be a pumpkin head.”

He came out with a cardboard box. “I only made two.” 

Inside the box, Kurt saw himself. “Is this me?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I call him Kurt Puppet.”

“And this,” Kurt held up the other puppet, “is Tina?” 

“Uh, yes.” 

“They look good,” Kurt commented. 

“Oh, let me show you my outfit.” 

Blaine pulled out several items in his closet as potential costume pieces. He was still stuck on how to hide his actual head. 

“You need a larger shirt then you usually wear, we can go thrifting,” Kurt told him. 

Larger clothing...that was it. 

“Hey Blaine,” Kurt said from the bed. 

Blaine stopped re-hanging his clothes to look at his boyfriend. 

“What do you think of me being a Chainsaw Murderer?” 

“I think it’ll ruin your chances at getting into a good college and seems like a messy career path but…” Blaine trailed off and walked closer to the bed. “I think you’d look hot with blood on your hands.” 

Kurt laughed as Blaine leaned in for a kiss. 

“For Rachel’s party, you dork,” Kurt replied. 

“Oh, I still think you’d be hot with some blood on your hands.” 

Kurt didn’t dignify that with a response, “I was thinking I could wear my coveralls from the shop, get some fake blood, and I’m pretty sure my dad has an old chainsaw I could borrow as a prop.” 

“Like I said, you’d be hot.” 

Blaine crawled over Kurt then and pushed him backward. Then, he straddled his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his way up to Kurt’s face. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Kurt asked while Blaine kissed along his jawline. 

“My boyfriend...all disheveled...is...really…hot, Kurt.” 

Kurt blushed but let Blaine do whatever he wanted to him, which turned out to be a very long make-out session on his bed until his parents ultimately interrupted them.


End file.
